A Christmas Carol
by Elle Mariet
Summary: When a very hurt and angry Kagome goes home for Christmas, leaving Inuyasha alone and pissed, he is visited by three familiar ghosts, to warn him that sometimes its okay to let you're feelings out, especially on an occassion like this.
1. Chapter 1

"Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh," Shippo sang, sitting on the lip of the bone eaters well. "Over the hills we go, laughing all the way, ha ha h-"  
"Shut up for crying out loud!" Inuyasha bellowed from a nearby tree.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Shippo squeaked, startled by the half demon he didn't know was there.  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the obvious, "I'm waiting for Kagome to get back."

Kagome had suckered her way into going home for a couple days, much to Inuyasha's 'pissy-ness' about it. He didn't see what she needed to go home for, it wasn't like he would be there for one, and they still needed to look for the jewel shards. This was no time for a break. Whatever time it was anyway.

He pulled a loose twig from the tree branch he perched on, and crumpled it in his fist. "What are you singing anyway?"  
Shippo smiled, pleased he had got Inuyasha''s attention. "A Christmas song Kagome taught me."  
"Oh, that holiday thing she's been talking about for the past while.."  
"That's right. She said she celebrates it every year."

Inuyasha yawned and stretched back in the tree, she was taking her good old time as usual. He never understood why she had to go back so much, and not let him go to. It wasn't his fault he had embarrassed her a couple times trying to protect her.. She was so ungrateful..

"Stop growling, I can hear you from here. She'll be here when she gets here!" Shippo complained with a sigh, then ducked out of Inuyasha's fist as the annoyed half demon stalked past him, "Where are you going?"  
"To bring Kagome back, what else?"  
"She'll never forgive you for coming after her making her go.."  
"I don't give a fuc-" was all Shippo heard as Inuyasha disappeared into the well.

* * *

Kagome was sitting in the kitchen wrapping up the baked cookies she had made earlier. They were sugar cookies, shaped like Christmas trees, snowmen, and wreaths. She smiled and hummed silent night to herself, not knowing a _very_ pissed off Dog demon was coming through the backyard for her...

"KAGOME WHAT THE HELLS TAKING SO LONG?!" He yelled as he came through the door.  
She jumped back, surprised that he was here, then got a mad look on her face. "I was on my way in a few minutes Inuyasha. Stop being so controlling!"  
He walked past her, peeking around to corner, "Who's here? Is it that Hoho guy? Where is he... I'll-"  
"It wasn't Hojo!" She said, scrambling after him.  
He turned, and eyed her suspiciously, "Oh. So who was it then? Someone you never told me about eh Kagome?"  
She balled her hands into fists and spoke through her teeth, "It wasn't anyone."  
"Well then what took so long?"  
"I was making cookies." She said, pointing at the can filled with them.

His ears perked, he loved Kagome's cooking, though he'd never admit it to her. He preferred telling her she cooked badly, so she'd make more trying to please him. He walked over and sniffed them, they smelled **so** delicious.  
"They smell like shit." He lied.  
She turned red with rage, "GET OUT INUYASHA. I'M NOT COMING BACK AT ALL. IF YOU CAN'T BE NICE FOR ONCE, ESPECIALLY AROUND THIS TIME THEN I'M NOT GONNA BE NICE EITHER."  
"YOU ARE COMING BACK, KAGOME. AND I DON'T CARE WHAT THIS CHRISMUS THING IS ANYWAY. ITS STUPID, WHATEVER IT IS." He yelled back."  
She smirked, "Sit boy."

While Kagome packed the rest of her things, Inuyasha sat at the table with Mom, drinking hot chocolate. Which wasn't that great to him. But he didn't want Mom getting mad at him, then Kagome wouldn't be allowed to see him at all.

"Kagome loves Christmas," Mom babbled happily. "It's her favorite holiday. Her and Sota decorated the tree all by themselves this year, can you believe it? I didn't even have to do it."  
"Yeah? What's so great about it?"  
Mom raised an eyebrow, "Oh right, you don't celebrate it, yet. Well Inuyasha, it's when everyone decorates their tree, and sings songs together, celebrates the birth of Jesus Christ, gives presents. Oh, we have a dinner too."  
Inuyasha nodded, pretending he was interested. So this is what that Christmas was. It didn't sound like a fun time to him, no killing demons, or chasing Naraku. What was the big deal?  
"Its more of being together though," Mom said interrupting his thoughts. "Celebrating with family, getting close with the one you love, all that good stuff." She smiled to him.  
Yeah, like Kagome's gonna get me to celebrate that..

* * *

After what seemed like an _eternity_ they were back through the well, in his world. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were ecstatic with the food and hot chocolate she brought, and the Santa Clause hats. With a portable radio she played music for them, all her Christmas favorites. The only one who didn't enjoy it was Inuyasha, who sulked a few feet away, sitting cross-legged and holding his sword in front of him.  
It bothered Kagome why Inuyasha never wanted anything to do with her besides look for the jewel shards, she was convinced he did not return the feelings she had for him, and that bothered her more then anything in the world..

"So, scrooge." She began, walking over to sit with him.  
"What's a scrooge?"  
"A person. He didn't like Christmas. He didn't want anything to do with it." She said laughing.  
"Heh. Seems like my kinda guy."  
"Inuyasha, I wish for once you could lighten up," He was about to stand up and scream at her when she spoke quietly. "It means a lot to me. It would mean a lot to me if you liked it too.."  
"Kagome..." He said feeling the back flips his heart was doing, when she got all emotional it was impossible to be mean to her.  
She shook her head and faked a smile, "It's alright Inuyasha. Its you're choice to celebrate. Not mine. Its okay, really."

After she walked away to get changed into her night clothes, which he thought were very appealing, he thought about trying to like this holiday she was so found of. _It would mean a lot to her,_ he thought. _But we have better things to do, look for jewel shards, look for Naraku. This is more important. Why can't she see that?_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I do **not** own Inuyasha, or A Christmas Carol.  
And apologies if my information was incorrect, its a fiction after all ;)

**A week later...**

_It's been a week Kagome,_ she thought to herself as they walked along a dirt path towards where the townsfolk had spotted a demon. _If I don't tell him and just leave, he'd probably come looking for me again, and that would ruin it so bad... If I get him to let me go for a few days.. Ugh, but he wouldn't understand, he never does!_

She looked over to where he walked beside her, sniffing the air every couple seconds; his hand on his trusted sword Tetsusaiga, ready for some serious ass-kicking.  
He noticed her looking at him from the corner of his eye and turned, "What?"  
"Nothing." She said blushing a little, turning away.  
Sango looked at Miroku and raised an eyebrow, he winked at her.

"I sense the demonic aura. Its pretty strong Inuyasha." Miroku said, clenching the beads on his hand, the hand that held the swirling void of air that sucked anything in its path.  
"Yeah, me too. Were close."

The demon was huge, a gigantic bug of some sort. It was black with red piercing eyes, and it was feeding on an empty village full of dead bodies. bloody villagers lay scattered everywhere, and the little houses and huts were smashed with the ground torn up from the monster that was feeding on the rest of the people.  
"Bastard!" Inuyasha said, noticing it, and ran after it.  
"Inuyasha wait!" Kagome said chasing after him, only to get pushed back.  
"Stay back Kagome!" He growled, putting his arm out to protect her.

Sango ran up behind them and threw her Hiraikotsu, spinning as it tore a back leg off. The demon ran full forced at them, spitting out some sort of venom as it attacked.  
"It slain the whole village!" Shippo cried out, hiding on Kagome's shoulder.  
"I'll take care of this." Miroku said, pulling the beads back on his hand, only to get Kagome to put her hand over his quickly.  
"No Miroku! It has a jewel shard in it!" She yelled, loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.  
"I already know that, stupid," He hollered, as he dodged an attack from it. "Where is it?"  
Kagome looked for a moment, "On its head, in the middle!" She said as she picked up her bow and arrow and aimed.  
"Go!" Sango said as she jumped on Kirara and moved out of the way. "Now Kagome!"

Kagome shot the arrow, piercing the insects head, then Inuyasha held his sword up and prepared for his attack.  
"Backlash wave!"  
And it was over.

She purified it, put it in the jar she kept around her neck, and they left. It had almost become a routine for her now. And she felt it was the only thing she was needed for.  
Thinking darkly, it was Kikyou who was the still-lover of Inuyasha, not her. Not ever. Even if the bitch was dead and nothing but a clay body with other peoples souls in it, he was STILL in love with her? _But why,_ she thought. _What is it she has, that I don't?_ Kagome began to think badly of herself, maybe she wasn't pretty enough, or nice? No she was definitely nice enough, she was the nicest damn person in this feudal era. Not to mention, she cared about Inuyasha more then anyone in the world. But his lover or not, she was leaving for a few days. And he was going to need something to soften him up to let her go.

"Inuyasha," She said sweetly to him later that night. "Come for a walk with me."  
He raised an eyebrow and got up, following her out of the hut Lady Kaede let them stay in for the night, "Okay?"  
She smiled, and grabbed a basket from outside and walked towards the lake down the hill.  
_What the hell is this?_ He thought as he walked behind her. "I smell noodles in the basket."  
She giggled, "I know, you're favorite."

They sat down by the edge of the lake and she boiled him some noodles, with cookies, and a soda he liked. Thinking evilly to herself, _there is no way he's gonna refuse now._

"So, what's this all about anyways?" He asked with his mouthful.  
"Um. Nothing really, I just wanted to do something nice for you."  
"Really?" That's a first, he thought. Usually she was always running back to her time.  
"Oh yeah. I mean, what with Christmas tomorrow and everything why not?"  
"Christmas tomorrow?"  
Oops. Maybe it wasn't the right time yet to let him discover that..  
"Mmmmm." She said quietly. "So I was thinking..."  
"Thinking what? That you'd go home tonight? For your dumb holiday?"  
"Well.. Sort of.."  
"Fuck that!" He said throwing his soda can in the air.  
"Inuyasha, my mom wants to me to spend Christmas eve and day with my family!"  
"So?"  
"So.. She wants me home tonight."  
"Oh, I get it. You used all this good stuff to butter me up, to string me along."  
"Stop it!" She said getting angry and standing up. "You're not my father. You can't go around ordering me to stay here with you all the time!"  
"You just got here!"  
"I got here a week ago Inuyasha. Stop being sucha baby. No one wants to be cooped up all the time, and not allowed to do what they want. You don't own me."  
The look of hurt in his eyes made me change her words, "I mean, I want to spend time with my family. Cant you understand that?"  
"Yeah. I understand. You just want to spend time what fucking Hobo!"  
"Oh my god.. You're unbelievable. It's Hojo, and I want to be with my family, not him. It's Christmas Inuyasha. It's important to me!"  
"Whatever!" He was so mad, he was turning the color of his kimono. He took the empty cup of noodles and smashed it with his foot. "I don't give a fuck what you do anymore. Go home! Go right ahead, don't even come back!"

Kagome froze. Her eyes widened, then filled up with tears. "You are such a jerk.." She said as she picked up a colorful box with a strange ribbon on it and threw it at him before running towards the well.  
Inuyasha had other plans, he ran the opposite way, smashing every tree in his path. He stopped and slid down the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes angrily.  
"Nice job, ass." Shippo said jumping onto his shoulder.  
"Get lost."  
"You forgot you're gift."  
"What gift?"  
"Moron. Kagome got you a Christmas present. Only, your so selfish you ruin everything." He said dropping the gift on his lap then leaving.  
Once gone Inuyasha opened his eyes, he looked at the weird box. "She's the one who ruins everything."


	3. Chapter 3

I know Inuyasha isn't mean in the movies/tv shows.  
...........ok maybe a little? o-o;  
But I wanted it to fit the Scrooge story a little more, so I had to add in some extra mean-ness in him, it's all outta love!  
**Review me!**

"Stupid ass." Kagome said as she swallowed hot chocolate.  
"Who? Inuyasha?" Sota said as he came into her room.  
"Quiet Sota."  
"No tell me sis, what did he do this t ime?"  
Kagome sighed, "He's as cold as snow. I swear it. Doesn't understand anything. I bet if he was me for a day, he still wouldn't understand it!"  
"Yeah, but you love him." Grinned Sota.  
"Who said anything about love?" Kagome blushed.  
"It's written all over your face. Its on his too. That's why he's so controlling and jealous."  
"Hah. He's in love with Kikyou. And he's controlling because of those dumb jewel shards."  
"Whatever you say sis."

_Meanwhile....... a few hundred years ago. Well, a lot more then a few..._

Inuyasha lay in the bed made up for him. He wouldn't have slept in it, for he was a strong demon who needed to cloth to protect him! But it was unusually chilly that night, and he decided seeing as Kagome and the others weren't around, there would be no one to act all macho around.  
"Stupid bitch. I bet she's all happy in her world, cuddled up with Hofo and god knows who else. While I sit and wait around for her. Whatever though, I don't care. (sure) She can be with whoever she wants, right? (wrong) and I could care less!" (uh huh, riiiiiight)

He fell asleep after hating her some more, until he was awoken by a strange noise. It sounded like a tinkling of bells.  
"What the hell is that?" He said, sitting up opening his eyes.  
"Inuyasha." A voice said.  
He turned and looked, to see someone small standing there in a dark black cloak.  
"Shippo?"  
"No. I am the ghost of Christmas past."  
"Christmas past? HAH. I don't know what you think you're doing Shippo, but if Kagome put you up-"  
"MY NAME IS NOT SHIPPO!" He yelled, and a heavy cold gust of wind rushed past him.  
"Okay?" He said confused. I must be dreaming... He thought.  
"No, not dreaming.." The ghost said.  
"Hey, don't read my mind!" Inuyasha yelled standing up, whoever this 'ghost' was, who looked a lot like Shippo, he was not liking him one bit.  
"The feelings mutual. Anyway, im here for a reason."  
"Oh really? And what's that?"  
"To show you, you're past. The past you lived without Kagome."

Before Inuyasha could protest, or yell at 'Shippo' another whirl of wind went by, and they disappeared.  
"Where the hell am I?" Inuyasha demanded.  
They were standing in the forest, looking at the tree of ages. The sun was shining down on them, and the trees blowing in the calm breeze.  
"Take a look." The ghost said.  
Inuyasha looked at the tree, "Hey, that's me!"  
Stuck to the tree was inuyasha, pinned there by Kikyou's arrow.  
"You stayed here. For a long time. And you owe Kagome, for awakening you. You're life."  
_I know I do..._ Inuyasha thought, but shook his head. _She's the one always running away!  
_"Always so stubborn." The ghost said rolling his eyes.  
"Why did you show me this?"  
"If it wasn't for her, you'd still be here."  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I wanna wake up."  
"There's more to see." Shippo said turning around.

They ended up in a village, a familiar village. It was dark, the sun was almost gone and the moon was already rising. Inuyasha looked around, and seen the pain.  
He didn't want to see it, those painful memories of his childhood he never talked about.

There were the village people, standing there playing with a ball. A crowd of them stood back watching. Among that was Inuyasha, younger, this was defiantly years ago..  
He ran up to the ball where the men were playing, but they ignored him and walked away.  
"HIT THEM, BASH THEIR HEADS IN!" Inuyasha yelled to the younger one.  
"He can't hear you." Shippo said.  
The younger Inuyasha ran up to his mother, who held him and cried.  
Inuyasha turned around, not wanting to look anymore.  
"What's wrong?" Shippo asked skeptically.  
"Nothing. I'm done with this. Don't show me anymore."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I said so. That's why."  
"Can't handle it?" Shippo tested.  
"I can handle anything, demons, Naraku, Kagome's attitude."  
"But not you're childhood."  
"Shut up. I want to wake up."  
"How many times do I have to tell you, you're awake!"  
"I WANT TO GO HOME."  
"You're wish." Shippo said.

Inuyasha blinked, and he was back in his bed. He looked around. "Shippo...?"  
No one answered him.  
_Heh,_ Inuyasha thought, _there was no one here. Just a dream. That's the last time I go to bed after eating noodles._ Laying back down, he yawned and closed his eyes.  
A few minutes went by before he awoke yet again, to someone sitting in the corner of his hut.  
"Who's there?!" Inuyasha growled, reaching for the Tetsusiaga.  
"Oh give it a rest." A familiar voice said.  
"Miroku?"  
"No, not Miroku. I am the ghost of Christmas present."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not ow-  
oh for gosh sake, im not disclaiming nothing. I OBVIOUSLY don't own Inuyasha, and if anyone thinks that, well... uh, WOW?

Enjoy :)  
and review.  
please.

**Ps: I don't know what Miroku's "staff" is called, so I called it a staff. If anyone knows the real term I'd appreciate it if you let me know so I can change it, I don't remember anyone mentioning it in the tv shows or movies. And I checked websites, but nothing. So lemme know if you know!**

"I'm a moron if I believe you're a ghost."  
"Believe what you want."

Miroku sat, still in the corner, holding onto his staff. He looked at Inuyasha, who sat up, clenching his fists, getting ready to throw a hit at him.

"Miroku, stop playing mind games. Did Kagome get you to do this too?"  
"Ahh, Kagome. Would you like to see her?"  
_Yeah, and give her a piece of my mind....  
_"Okay, lets go."  
"Wait-"  
"What now?  
"She wont be too happy about us being there, and I don't think you can go there anyway."  
Miroku chuckled, "So simple minded." He said putting his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and leading him out the door.

When they exited the hut, they were in Kagome's bedroom. Inuyasha turned around puzzled, _how the hell could they..?_  
Miroku nodded towards Kagome.  
"Kagome..."

She was sitting on her bed, staring at the wall. A confused and hurt expression on her face.  
"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha demanded.  
"She's upset."  
"Why?! Who hurt her?"  
"You did Inuyasha." Miroku said softly.  
Before Inuyasha could hit Miroku Kagome spoke. "Stupid Inuyasha."  
"Stupid me? Stupid ME? I'll show you stupid me you bitch!"  
"Quiet down, she can't hear or see you either way." Miroku said rolling his eyes.  
"What did I do so wrong?"  
"Don't you get it? She got you a gift that you didn't care about, you put up a fight when she wanted to spend time with her family. Shall I go on?"  
Inuyasha didn't answer, he was too busy looking at the sadness on Kagome's face.  
_Maybe I was too harsh? I could have came with her if she wanted me to. She probably wouldn't though.  
_"How do you know?"  
"Stop knowing what I think!"

Kagome got up, and stretched her arms. "Why does he always have to be so unfair? I bet he didn't even open my gift."  
"Uh, wha- well- I.."  
"The frown on her face is truly sad isn't it?"  
"Oh give it a rest Miroku. Just send me home."  
"No can do, there is much more to see."  
"Like what?"  
"Follow me Inuyasha." Miroku said walking through Kagome's door.

Once out the door, they were in the forest, back in the feudal era. It was Shippo who they saw next, sitting with Sango, and Myoga, the flea.  
"Why does Inuyasha have to be so cruel?" Shippo asked.  
"Why that little bastard." Inuyasha went to strike but Miroku's firm hand caught him and drew him back.  
"Master Inuyasha is a half demon after all. He has feelings though."  
"He does?" It was Sango who seemed surprised.  
"Of course. He may be half demon, but the human side has the emotions that never leave him."  
"He just buries them deep inside." Shippo finished.

"Exactly."  
"The nerve of those assholes! Wait until I wake up I'll show them-"

But they were already gone by the time he finished.  
Back at Kagome's, who was sitting in the living room with her family, a knock at the door surprised Inuyasha. Who was invisible, standing by the tree next to Miroku.

Kagome went to the door and opened it, to Hojo. Inuyasha's blood **boiled**. (UH-OH)  
"Hojo!" Kagome said a little surprised, secretly glad Inuyasha wasn't there to rip his head off.  
"I'LL RIP HIS HEAD OFF" Inuyasha hollered, "HOW DARE HE!"  
"It's not like you own her, like she said earlier." Miroku quietly noted.  
"Hey Kagome. I heard you were feeling better, I'm so glad." Hojo said smiling.  
"I'll bet he is glad, glad to try to get with her!" Inuyasha complained.  
"Thanks Hojo. I am."  
"I brought you this," Hojo said holding up a perfectly wrapped present with a bright yellow bow on it. "I thought you'd like it."  
"Hojo! You didn't have to do that, how sweet of you." Kagome said smiling.  
"OH HELL NO. THAT'S IT." Inuyasha said attacking Hojo, but to his dismay he went right through him.

He swiped his claws, he punched, he kicked, he even brought out his sword to do his famous Wind Scar. But in all effort to try to kill Hojo, he went right through him, like a ghost.  
"Lets go Inuyasha." Miroku said between laughs at Inuyasha's failed attempts.  
"No! I'm not done with Hoho!"  
"You really need some self control." Miroku suggested pulling him away.

When they were back in the hut, Inuyasha was still putting up a fight. Miroku sat in the corner he sat when they first met, and shook his head as Inuyasha paced back and forth.  
"Wait until I see her. I'll go now. I'll run in and Wind Scar him to hell! That bitch, she was just stringing me along, making me think I was special when all along it was Hobo!"  
"Hojo." Miroku corrected.  
"Whatever!"  
"Plus, she wasn't stringing you along. Your temper makes you a vial demon you know. Maybe you should rest."  
"Rest? While Kagome runs off with Hogo!?"  
"She isn't running off with him, he dropped off a present."  
"She was acting all nice to him."  
"You usually do that when someone gives you a gift.."  
"Still! I'll kill him."  
"It's a good thing you weren't there.." Miroku mumbled standing up.  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
"My time is up. You're next visitor is soon to arrive."  
"Next visitor? Who?"

But his questions weren't answered, he was alone in the room; talking to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha/Kikyou fans, I'd strongly advise you not to read this. Not because I don't agree that Inu/Kik should be together, because in my opinion, they shouldn't. But because it's more of the _diss_ then the _kiss_.

Enjoy!  
Ps: Kikyou is portrayed as a nicer dead chick, who isn't that interested about ruining Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship. Or what they have left of one.  
I thought it was a nice touch for her. A better side, to that dark creepy hunk of clay. Even though she still is a boring hunk of clay.  
ANYWAY... on to the story!

Inuyasha lay there, waiting for the third ghost to appear.  
_I must be losing my mind. I must be,_ He told himself until he fell back asleep.

Awakening again, to a strange scent, that he knew anywhere, he jumped up looking around. Then he saw her.

She stood about five feet away from him, in the same black cloak that Shippo and Miroku had worn. As usual, her face was expressionless.  
"Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Inuyasha."  
_What the hell is she doing here?_ He wondered to himself.  
"I'm the ghost of Christmas yet to come."  
_Oh you're a ghost alright... The dead kind...  
_Ignoring his thoughts, Kikyou started walking towards the doorway. He got up to follow.

"Why you?" He asked, as she led him into the trees.  
"Who better to show you you're future then me?" She said gloomily.

They walked a bit further until they reached the clearing. It went from midnight, to sunset in a few seconds. Inuyasha didn't like the smell of this, but he followed anyway.  
"The well?" He asked confused.  
She pointed towards the well, and he noticed himself and Kagome. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the look on her face.  
_This is not good.  
_"No, it isn't." Kikyou said quietly.

"Inuyasha, here." Kagome said as she passed him something clear in her hand.  
"What is it?" He asked, taking it from her.  
"The jewel shards."  
"Why are you giving them to me Kagome? You need to hold them to purify them."  
_No, no, no.. What's happening, what's she doing?_ Inuyasha asked, standing next to Kikyou watching himself and Kagome.  
"I don't think I should come here anymore."  
"Why not?" Inuyasha asked angrily.  
"You can find them without my help, you tell me that everyday. I'm sure Kikyou could help you too."  
"What are you babbling about Kagome? I don't want Kikyou to help me."

Inuyasha (the real one) looked over at Kikyou, "No offence."  
Kikyou shrugged, "It's not about me Inuyasha. It's about you're future. And right now, Kagome is leaving. For good."  
"WHAT!"

"I'm sorry but I can't keep hanging around like this, I have my own life. You tell me all the time how stupid I am, and worthless, so there is no need for me to be here. It's better this way." Kagome said rubbing her shoe in the dirt.  
"No Kagome. No. Is this about that stupid holiday?"  
"See! You think everything I love is stupid! I can't stay here and be treated this way."  
"If that's how you feel then fine! GO. Just leave. I don't need you anyway." Inuyasha yelled, hate in his eyes.  
"No you idiot! I do need her! Don't go Kagome!" Inuyasha said horrified.  
"She can't hear you." Kikyou said.  
"It's better this way." Kagome said.  
"Whatever bitch."  
"NO!"  
"This is the future."

"Goodbye Inuyasha."  
"NO! Kikyou, no. I wont let her go."  
"The future is set. There is no stopping it." Kikyou said disappearing into the forest.  
"I'll do anything! I wont be so mean!" Inuyasha said chasing after her, but she was gone. "I wont take her for granted! I wont! Kikyou come back! I _love_ Kagome!"

"Inuyasha stop yelling!" Shippo said tugging at his sleeve.  
"What?" Inuyasha sat up, he was in his bed. In the hut.  
"You were having a bad dream." Sango said softly.  
"I was?"  
"Yes. You were screaming, you woke the whole village up."  
"Oh.." Inuyasha said, feeling slightly embarrassed.  
"Master Inuyasha." Myoga said jumping on his nose to suck some blood. "What were you dreaming?"  
"Never mind that. Where's Kagome?"  
"Still in her world." Shippo said confused.  
"Where's my present?" He said searching frantically for him.  
Miroku handed it to him, and Inuyasha darted out of the hut.

He ran until he was at the well. Perching on the lip, he ripped off the wrapping and bow. Inside was a locket. It was shaped like a heart, and gold. The outside was smooth, and hung by a thin gold chain. He opened it to see a picture of Kagome on one side, and him on the other. He shut the locket and held it tightly in his hand. Knowing no one was around, he let a single tear fall down his face.

_How could I have been so mean?  
I'm such an asshole.  
All she wanted was a little time with her family.  
She didn't want to hurt me.  
Hoto isn't _that_ great compared to_ me_.._


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, this is the last chapter.  
I wish I could have made it longer, but there wasn't very much else to the story.  
And I wanted to keep it in the same scenario.  
Anyway, I hope you all liked it.  
A little Christmas spirit for even Inuyasha, who can't control himself to save his life o-o;  
REVIEW?!

"Good morning, dear. Merry Christmas!" Mom said as Kagome came downstairs.  
She yawned, and frowned. "What's so merry about it?"  
"What's wrong Kagome?"  
"Inuyasha's is what's wrong." Sota snickered from the tree, opening his gifts.  
"Shut up Sota." Kagome muttered.  
"Open you're gifts hun." Mom said, giving Sota a weird look.  
Still feeling upset from the other night, Kagome sat down and looked for one that said her name on the tag.

Before she could open the present Inuyasha came busting in, a weird look on his face.  
"Inuyasha?" Mom, Gramps, Sota, and Kagome said at the same time.  
"KAGOME. I NEED TO TALK TO YOU." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the room.

He led her outside, to the room of the well so they could talk.  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome said quietly.  
"Kagome," He said grabbing her and holding her in a tight embrace. "Don't leave me. I'm so sorry, Kagome."  
"Inuyasha.."  
"I know how much Christmas meant to you, I'm sorry I don't act so nice but I'll try to for you."  
She let go and looked at him confused, "I don't get it. Why do you suddenly apologize?"  
"Because I don't want to lose you."  
Kagome gasped, and couldn't speak. Her heart did flips and beat so loud she knew he could hear it.  
"Lose me?"  
"I need you Kagome. I need you to help me find the jewel shards."  
"Oh. The jewel shards." She put her head down. I knew that was the only reason.  
"And... I need you to be with me."  
"What?"  
"I can't be away from you Kagome. I love you."  
"Inuyasha, I-" She started but he didn't give her the chance.

His lips pressed against her, warm and sweet. He closed his eyes, and for one moment he let all his human emotions free. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him. He kept his hands around the middle of her back, and pulled her closer.  
"This is the best Christmas ever." Kagome said when he let her go, blushing.


End file.
